redstormfandomcom-20200215-history
Yulian Provoke/Personality and Relationships
Personality Yulian has an outgoing personality and is very driven. He is usually warm and merciful, but he can be cold-hearted at times. Yulian is somewhat simple in his ideals, valuing strength and honor above all else, and preferring simple paths and effort to strategy and complex plans. This makes him reliable and trustworthy, but also slow, hot headed, and brash at times. Relationships Red Storm Yulian is the leader of Red Storm, who conceptualized and gathered the group initially. Under Yulian there are four young warriors he fought with in the Warrior Ceremony, and now hold positions as officers. Red Storm often trains with Yulian, under Yulian's monstrous regime, initially group complained about him, and how he gets to sit while they train. Yulian challenged them, he will fight everyone who complains together with one hand tied behind his back, after beating them, he won their respect. Division is loyal to a fault to Yulian, and they admire him knowing his strength and accomplishments. During fight with Basura Galute they were more than ready to die to defend Yulian. During Jaalki coup, Red Storm defended Mother of Pareia, Yulians wife Grace, proving loyalty despite the claims made by Librie. Shubeon Shubeon met young glow while he was on his Journey of Life and Death he liked his mindset from the get go. They are both simple minded, and value strength. They bonded during Warrior Ceremony and after formation of Red Storm, Shubeon saw difference between their strengths, which caused him to train much harder in attempt to become strong enough to defeat young glow. Haisha Yulian and Haisha met during Warrior Ceremony. He is the most valued member of Red Storm, despite Yulian officially being the leader, Haisha is the one who in actuality leads. Yulian values his opinion, out of all the officers of Red Storm, Yulian decided to bring Haisha to study with him in the Empire. Seeing Haisha's usefulness Shaone suggested he grant him a duchy, to which Yulian responded with hostility, showing he understands Haisha's value and worth. Haisha knows Yulians limits and often lectures him, but also knows his strengths which he uses wisely. Trickle Trickle and Yulian met officially during Warrior Ceremony, although Trickle was watching Yulian for far longer. Yulian is the reason Trickle decided to become a warrior instead of a Shaman, despite being Genius and very talented Shaman. Despite Trickle's hard personality, Yulian liked him right away. Thrint zZzz Family Because Yulian is Young Glow and oldest son of Provoke family, it is influencing his relationship with family. For example: Sena, his step-mother is giving him more attention than she gives to Pere, his brother. Pere in return is jealous of the attention Yulian is getting, and resents him for it, just because Yulian is born 2 months earlier doesn't mean it's justified to neglect Pere in comparison. Librie his other step-mother on the other hand has a problem with both Pere and Yulian as her own son Orca won't be inheriting with 2 of them being older, so she is constantly plotting and trying to mess their relationships up. On the other hand, Baguna, Yulians father the glow is very proud of Yulian and his accomplishments. Yulian understands his responsibilities very well and he cares for his family deeply. As a heir to Pareia Tribe he needs to secure bloodline, he has two wives so far, Grace and Keredos, and a baby girl Hiruna. Baguna Provoke Yulian's father, Baguna Provoke the wise, glow of Pareia Tribe, he loves Yulian not only as his son, but as his heir and he is very proud of Yulians accomplishments, and trust him explicitly as proven when he approved Yulians idea to create Red Storm, despite the tremendous size of the request. He placed Yulians training in the hands of Noya, giving him the permission to do whatever it takes to make Yulian stronger, for his own good. "In the desert, the harsher the teacher, the higher the chances of young warrior's survival". Yulian is very respectful to his father, and complies to his request without a sign of disobedience. On the news of his death, Yulian couldn't help but to cry together with his brother Pere. Meina Provoke Meina Provoke is Yulian's birth mother, not much is known about their relationship as she was killed in Shuaruri attack lead by Venersis few years prior to the start of the manhwa. Yulian was deeply saddened about her death and vowed to take revenge and kill Venersis. Sena Provoke Mother of Pareia, Sena is Yulian's step-mother who takes care of him like her own son. She is good natured woman, loyal to well being of family, understanding that Yulian is the young glow, heir to Pareia Tribe she always paid great attention to him praising him for his skills and raising him to be a great man. This was to the extent where her birth son Pere felt jealous. She urged her son Pere to drop the rivalry and notion of surpassing Yulian and instead support him as brother should, because together they are stronger. Yulian has been seen returning this affection, always greeting her before Librie, and paying her respects. Librie Provoke Librie is Yulian's second step-mother, their relationship is complicated as she is very manipulative and cunning woman. She hates both Yulian and Pere, she is biological mother of Orca, the third Baguna's son and this is where the resentment towards Yulian and Pere sprouts from. Because her son is the last in line, she is trying to foment the resentment Pere has towards Yulian in hope that they kill each other and allow Orca to claim the title of Glow. She joined with the empire to poison the Provoke family in order to make Orca Glow. While Yulian is not fond of Librie, he always paid her the respects, and did his duty towards her as his step-mother. He even had hard time confronting her after he stopped the Jaalki rebellion. Although Yulian wanted justice and her head for his father's death, due to promise made to Orca, he couldn't kill her, so he made a deal with her : Commit suicide, so that Orca may thrive. Librie surprised at Yulians cunningness agreed, and thus their relationship ended. Pere Provoke Pere of Great Strength and Yulian were never close to each other. They grew up together, and Pere seeing Yulian get everything just because he was born two months earlier; praises, love and even the title of the young glow, inheritor of Pareia Tribe created immense resentment within Pere which was fueled by Librie and her plot to get them to hate each other, as she wanted her son Orca to become glow. Pere has shown great aptitude as a warrior and leader but takes issue with his brother and Red Storm, preferring the classic training and tradition of his tribe. Despite Yulian's attempts to reconcile, Pere finds this belittling and has only grown more obsessed with surpassing Yulian. Pere believes Yulian is not as fit as he is to rule Pareia, and he is willing to do whatever it takes to prove himself Yulian's better. Yulian was willing to give Pere a chance, which pere accepted, only to be interrupted by Libries plot and poisoning of Provoke Family. The entire situation caused Pere to rethink his stance on his brother, especially since he was framed by Librie and blamed for the poisoning, he needed Yulian to recover in order to clear his name. It was shown that he cares for Yulian as his big brother, and he was willing to do whatever it takes to protect him. Upon learning of their father's death, Yulian and Pere cried together. During Shuaruri invasion, once Yulian became glow, he left Pere in charge while he leads Red Storm into the battle, showing trust between brothers and strengthened relationship. Orca Provoke Orca, the youngest brother, has great love and respect for his brothers, Pere and Yulian, he grew up watching their talents, he has tendency to rely on other more than himself, and he is very honorable as shown by his actions during Jaalki rebellion, where he betrayed his mother to save Yulian's daughter Hiruna from being used as bargain chip against Yulian. He asked Yulian to spare his mother, despite the crimes she committed, asking him to punish her but not to take her life, and trusting Yulian to keep his word. He never objected to Yulian becoming glow, unlike Pere, he always supported his brother and his accomplishments. Grace Provoke Grace, Yulians first wife is of the Rivolde Tribe and is the current mother of Pareia. Yulians and Grace's relationship is complex, they met as young teenagers, while Yulian was training with Noya, she interrupted their training by killing a monster Yulian was supposed to take care of, mocking his skills. They met few months later again, where Yulian in a attempt to save her life messed up Rejion trap, that took half a year to make, along with huge amounts of resources invested by both Sarion and Rivolde tribes, Grace was outraged and Yulian promised to fix it, while he managed to fix it they were interrupted by huge Sand Dragon. Grace too afraid to move, was saved by Yulian from falling into a huge hole, in doing so Yulian fell instead, the act of heroism made Grace fall in love with him however she thought he died on that day. Couple of years later Rivolde Tribes Glow Dejaine arranged marriage with Baguna provoke to marry Grace to Yulian. However Grace would have none of it, she was promised by her father who got tired of waiting that she will find her husband on her own, a warrior that can defeat her. But due to Grace being Rivolde's best female warrior that was no easy task, and because of it, she was very angry and she decided to go and humiliate Yulian in attempt to prevent the wedding. After a fight she had with him, she decided to tag along on a Red Storm training session, where after witnessing Yulian's monstrous strength she became interested in him, and after she realized he was that boy who saved her life all those years ago she fell in love all over again promising herself to him. Unfortunately Grace seems to be unable to bear children, and understanding her position, she often urges Yulian to take on more wives, in order to keep lineage strong. Keredos Provoke Keredos is Yulians second wife, of Vega Tribe. After Keredos witnessed Yulian's strength during Warrior Ceremony and told her mother, Vienna, Glow of Vega Tribe about it, she decided to propose a marriage between Pareia and Vega Tribe. Yulians and Keredos' marriage is more of a political marriage, to make sure that Vega Tribe doesn't assist Shuaruri Tribe, and instead ally Pareia Tribe, glow Baguna made a pact with Vienna. Part of the marriage and the alliance is that if the child born of Yulian and Keredos is female, it would go to Vega Tribe as Young Glow to be trained and raised. If it's male, it stays in Pareia Tribe with Yulian. During the years, Yulian's relationship with Keredos developed, and Keredos ended up enjoying her stay in Pareia tribe, she even got along with the first wife Grace. Keredos became pregnant and gave birth to a beautiful daughter, Hiruna. After Vienna came to collect on the deal, Yulian refused saying how Baguna didn't agree to the deal but smiled, Keredos aware of consequences, intervened, and instead proposed a deal to protect her daughter from having same life as she did in Vega Tribe. Keredos would go back to Vega Tribe until Hiruna comes of age where she can decide to which Tribe she wants to belong to. And if Hiruna decides to stay in Pareia, Keredos would stay as Glow of Vega Tribe. Vienna realizing there is no other choice agreed. Yulian saddened by the deal said his farewell to Keredos in hopes of her finding a way out. Hiruna Provoke Hiruna is Yulian's daughter. Yulian was away in Silence Empire when he heard the news of his daughter being born, he was shocked when he saw her on Empires communication device. He cares for Hiruna as shown when he was ready to break the deal and relationship with Vega Tribe in order to let his daughter stay in Pareia Tribe. Arguing with Vienna, that he can teach her better than she ever could, him being god of war. Friends Cheon Myeong Hoon (Noya) Ridiculously powerful old man from the other dimension was found by Yulian wandering the Red Desert. Yulian guided him to Pareia Tribe where he was welcomed by friendly tribal faces. He was watching Yulian train fruitlessly and contemplating taking him as disciple, but it was not until Yulian came to collect the debt as life is about give and take and asked old man to train him. The relationship between the two is that of Master and Disciple, Noya has high expectations of Yulian as he is the one training him, and Yulian has learned to respect him and not to ask question the hard way. Yulian's respect for Noya is high, as shown during the encounter with Richard Verage where Yulian wouldn't budge to his taunts until Richard mentioned he could beat Noya. Noya also cares for Yulian he often thinks about him during his journeys. Luff fists References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages